


Recovery

by EchoFall



Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, can be seen as shippy, not the intention, snipers only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: When the RED Spy sees his counterpart acting strangely, he knows he must investigate.
Relationships: Spy & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine the accents 
> 
> tumblr - @echo-fall

The BLU Spy was shaking. His shaking was so bad, in fact, that he could barely hold the cigarette that was held in a loose grip. He was so rattled that he didn’t notice the RED Spy watching him from across the dusty, overtly hot battlefield. 

He watched as the other spy snuck away to a small shed that was out of the way of the battle that was taking place. The RED Spy followed him. He stood, cloaked, in the door as his BLU counterpart collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and extinguishing his cigarette. He uncloaked. 

Immediately, two wide-blown eyes shot up to meet him. There was a moment of silence as the RED Spy observed the man in front of him, a critical look in his eyes. Finally, he opened his mouth. 

“...Are you quite alright?” The question seemed to throw the other off more than him appearing suddenly did, causing the BLU Spy to snap out of his daze slightly. 

“...Why do you care?” He asked in return, his eyes narrowing. His breathing was unsteady and he was trapped; if the other spy initiated a fight, he would lose. Badly. 

“It is… disconcerting, to see someone like you in such a state,'' he admitted, subtly taking a step forward, further trapping the other Frenchman in the cramped room. A blast from a rocket and a scream - possibly a Soldier’s war cry - could be heard from afar. 

“Why should I tell you anything?” The BLU Spy asked, his shoulders raised in a defensive position. The RED Spy sighed. 

“I do not see you as an enemy. Nor do I see this miniature ‘War’ as anything but a game. I am not asking you so I can blackmail you later, I am simply asking as… a friend. A highly concerned friend. So, mon ami, will you tell me what happened?” 

He received no response. A deeper sigh broke from his mouth. 

“Fine, I will play the guessing game if you so wish. You visited my Sniper’s nest just before you came in here, does he have something to do with it?” He queried, taking in the flinch from the other that proved his speculation correct. “Ah. So he does. Come, we are wasting time by being here, there is no point in hiding it anymore.” The BLU Spy let out a defeated sigh before beginning to explain. 

“He… held me down.” It was vague, and caused the RED Spy to raise an eyebrow in response, hoping for more of an explanation. The other spy let his head drop down before continuing. “It sounds rather silly to say out loud but… I, as a spy, have had a rather… hard past. I have been tortured for information, but even that is not the worst thing that has happened to me… I-“ He cut himself off, visibly swallowing as he tried to will himself to continue. “When the Sniper held me down, it reminded me of when I was…” He trailed off, looking away, clearly unable to finish his sentence. Luckily for him, he did not have to. 

“Raped. When you were raped.” The RED Spy finished for him, watching as he flinched back harshly and let out a strangled sort of sob. 

“Oui. Yes. When I was… Yes.” He admitted, his face full of emotion. The other spy sighed. 

“I suspected that this was the case, though I am quite sure that the Sniper did not mean for this to happen.” He, once again, did not receive any response.

There was another bout of silence before RED’s Spy walked the remaining distance of barely a couple strides to kneel in front of his counterpart before embracing him, feeling his muscle tense beneath him. 

“I will help you through this. As I said, I do not take this fake war seriously, and that I see you as a friend. You will recover; there is always hope.” 

He stood up and brushed off the orangy dust that was now in his dress pants, before offering the other spy his hand. 

“Come, there is still a battle going on. We should return.” He gave a small smile, hoping to encourage the other. His smile was returned - albeit slightly weakly - as BLU’s Spy took his hand.


End file.
